


Shut Up and Follow Me

by TiffyB



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Hand Jobs, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: You've just transferred to Fort Briggs. You should probably listen to the Major General, no matter what she says...
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Shut Up and Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]

“Hmph,” the blonde glares as she looks you up and down. She doesn’t seem impressed in the least. Your nervous fidgeting only seems to further piss her off. “Do you know why you’re here, soldier?” Major General Armstrong asks with disdain.

“I was summoned here, although I’ve no reason why,” you meekly confess.

“I doubt you would,” the harsh blonde scoffs as she circles your chair.

Olivier’s office is impeccably kept. Hardly anything seems out of place on the desk, with every item arranged in a methodical and organized way. Thick volumes on strategy and war tactics line the shelves behind the desk, along with various awards and accolades. 

She steps in front of you and sits on the edge of her desk, simply looking you over without saying a word. It is impossible to tell if she is waiting for you to say something or if she’s merely enjoying the quiet while regrettably judging you at the same time. Her piercing blue eyes glance you over again before she makes a harsh sigh of disappointment.

“I’ve read the reports,” the blonde sighs.

Panic immediately runs through your mind. As far as you know, there’s nothing in your record that would garner the attention of the Major General. “M-ma’am?”

“Of your transfer,” she clarifies, which only slightly calms your anxiety. “You specifically requested Fort Briggs. Explain yourself?”

“A-ah,” you stammer as you attempt to gather your thoughts. The Major General simply narrows her eyes as she waits. “Respectfully, Ma’am, I requested this position because of what I’ve heard about your leadership. Supposedly, there’s no rival to just how well-managed this post is. I wanted to be a part of such a cohesive team. And I thank you for the opportunity you’ve presented to me by allowing my transfer—”

“Enough,” Olivier interrupts with a dismissive sigh. “You think that’s the first time I’ve heard this same speech? You’re all talk until the work comes and then you crumple like paper. If you want to remain under my command then you need to prove yourself. I allow all requests for transfer. However, if you don’t meet my standards then I don’t just transfer you again—I make sure you’re dishonorably discharged. I will not make your failures someone else’s problems. You can either rise to the occasion or you can get out of my sight. Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am! Crystal clear, ma’am!” you anxiously nod.

“Good,” she states—with perhaps the first bit of warmth in her voice. “Now stand, and lose the uniform.”

You blink as you stand. There was no way you heard the second part correctly though. Her glare is fierce once more as she bores into your soul with those beautiful eyes.

“Lose. The. Uniform,” she repeats as she crosses her arms over her chest. “I don’t have all day.”

“Ma’am, if I may ask why? I’m not sure I understand what this is about…” You’re completely clueless as a hundred different scenarios run through your mind. Was something out of place or disrespectful about your uniform?

“Questioning your commander already? I feel like you’ve already failed the test. Should I start drawing up the proper paperwork to have you on the next supply shipment out of here?”

“No, ma’am!” Your anxiety reaches new heights as your heart feels like it’s about to beat out of your chest.

“Fine. You get one more chance. I normally don’t show mercy like this, but I’m in a good mood today. Anyway. Your uniform…” she trails off, wondering if she really needs to make the same order a third time.

You decide to stop questioning and obey, considering discharge hadn’t been on your career path until a minute ago. Your gaze darts up every so often as you unbutton your uniform jacket. It’s such a bizarre request, but maybe it’s just a test. Shrugging the garment from your shoulders, you move on to the next piece and continue until you’re only in an undershirt and boxers. It’s a bit colder than you’d have liked it to be, but you stand there with your eyes forward as if this was an inspection.

And the harsh blonde’s eyes certainly do their fair share of inspecting. It’s a little unsettling to notice her gaze doesn’t seem to be in the same professional intent you’re accustomed to during any other inspection. The way her eyes are drawn toward specific areas make you a little uneasy, as if she’s waiting to see more of your body… and then the next command comes.

“All of it,” she says as she eases off the edge of the desk and begins to circle you once more.

You’re ready to ask a question again, but immediately think better of it. While interpreting this incorrectly would be awkward, it would be much easier to deal with a misunderstanding than being kicked out of the military. You grab your shirt and yank it upwards, exposing your bare torso. While not particularly muscled, you’re very lean and in good shape—which is necessary for the kind of work you’ll be doing at Fort Briggs.

You shoot an awkward gaze toward the Major General, wondering if this was actually what she wants. And yet, she doesn’t flinch. She simply stares at your body with something resembling lust mixed with indifference. A deep breath fills your lungs as you try to prepare yourself for what you are about to do next. Your fingers slide underneath the elastic of your boxers before pulling them down your hips in what feels like slow motion. You glance up and meet her gaze, which is fixated on your crotch as the fabric slides past your cock and balls. Once you’re on display it’s much easier to just let the fabric fall to the floor and step out of them before kicking them aside and standing at attention again.

Olivier walks around you again, her eyes locked on your crotch. Your dick is completely limp and it’s also rather cold in here, so you’re feeling very unimpressive. And yet you don’t feel it’s proper to explain yourself since you doubt this is anything sexual at all. It’s just a test—something to evaluate how loyal and obedient you are.

“Hm,” the Major General stops in front of you before stepping closer. Her eyes focus on yours the whole time. She raises her hands while one unfastens a glove and delicately pulls it off before placing it in her pocket. Olivier makes a brief stretching motion with her fingers before glancing downward and wrapping the digits around your limp dick.

Panic overtakes you again. There was no way this was happening. Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong’s hand is on your dick! And it slowly pumps your hardening length as a smile creeps over her usually cold and emotionless gaze. You moan in response while your cheeks turn the brightest shade of red. You still don’t want to accept what’s happening. It has to be some kind of test… a dream… this couldn’t be real. There was no way this cold, unstoppable military genius is giving you a handjob in her office!

She hasn’t given you any other order and she seems perfectly content to move her amazingly soft and warm hand up and down your rock-hard length. You already feel like you’re going to cum any minute, even though the blonde commander doesn’t seem invested in her actions at all. Your body trembles as you attempt to contain yourself. A slight bead of sweat drips down your forehead as you use every ounce of self control to keep from moaning and thrusting your hips against her strong, yet soft, grip.

“Show me how strong you are, soldier,” she breathes into your ear as she continues to jerk you off.

Your own breathing becomes labored as she idly moves her hand back and forth. She lets go for only a moment to reposition her hand, rubbing and spreading the copious amounts of your precum against her palm. Your cock feels like it’s about to explode. This is definitely the most turned on you’ve ever been and you can’t even act on any of it lest you fail this obvious, yet highly unconventional, test. Her thumb and forefinger wrap around the crown of the head of your dick and slowly move back and forth, paying attention to just that area in a very deliberate attempt to make you cum.

You consider yourself strong but there are limits—especially when it’s been so long since you’ve felt the touch of another, or even had time to take care of it yourself. Your toes clench against the floor as your take in a deep breath to stave off the sensations quickly welling up within you. You gasp again, your eyes clenching tight as the final vestiges of resistance fail you. Your raging, hard cock pulses and you open your eyes for just a second, only to see the Major General smirking as her hand picks up speed. Your dick throbs and your balls tighten as thick ropes of cum fire from your dick. The shots are so powerful that the first spurt lands directly in the middle of the blonde’s meticulously kept desk.

She doesn’t stop, though. Her hand keeps slowly stroking you, even as you’re now openly groaning, but you don’t dare pull away. Her gloved hand rises and presses against your chest, feeling your lightly muscled frame before her fingers brush over your hard nipple. With a devious smirk, she continues to jerk you off while playfully pinching and tugging at your erect nipple. Only when your throbbing dick is only dripping cum onto the rug beneath your feet, does she eventually let go. She steps away, giving your chest a quick, final pinch before bringing her cum-covered fingers to her mouth and nonchalantly licking it up before putting her glove back on.

You’re left standing there, shocked, naked, and thoroughly relieved despite the absolute awkward and violated feeling. You stare with a dumbfounded look on your face as she sits behind her desk and merely wipes your jizz up with a rag.

“You’re dismissed for now,” she flashes a stern look at you.

“M-ma’am,” you nod and begin to dress yourself.

“…I said you’re dismissed. You can do that in the hallway,” she coldly states.

The blush on your cheeks only increases as you nod, hurriedly gathering your uniform in your hands and leaving the room with a very awkward salute. Standing in the hallway, you go back to clumsily adjusting yourself back to dress code. It’s not perfect by any means, considering the speed you’re working at, but it’s certainly passable until you can get in front of a mirror. 

Even as you walk down the halls, you have to wonder if that really happened or not. You doubt anyone would believe you if you told them, although as you pass by other soldiers you get the sneaking suspicion that they know what happened, but you brush it off as paranoia. There’s no way this is typical.

And yet, your life as a soldier goes on like normal for the next week. Everything happens as you would expect. Every soldier is in sync and has a devout sense of duty and service, which is everything you’d ever wanted. In the back of your mind, you still have to wonder if anything ever happened with the Major General at all.

And then, while at your post, the Ice Queen arrives. You haven’t even seen her since your initial meeting. You can’t help but stare as the blonde and her assistant tour the area. And then she locks eyes with you. You’re frozen in place as you stare back, but quickly maintain your composure and stand at attention. Completely ignoring you, she keeps talking to some other soldiers for a moment before turning to leave. And then she pauses and leans toward her assistant. He makes a concerned face of doubt, but quickly nods before looking at you. She proceeds to leave without giving you another glance.

You sigh in relief, much more certain that nothing happened. And then the Ishvalan Major walks over to you. You salute and stand ready once again.

“Your presence has been requested by the Major General,” he says with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

“Yes, sir!” you nod with enthusiasm, although you’re still somewhat confused as well. You’re about to head out the door to meet your blonde commander at her office when Miles stops you in your tracks.

“—tonight. In her personal quarters,” he still eyes you, as if searching for answers.

“Excuse me, sir?” you apprehensively say.

“You’re to be at the Major General’s quarters this evening, before mess,” he clarifies. “1600 hours.”

The timing is ridiculously close to meal time. The idea of feasibly missing it isn’t appealing since you know arriving late will result in nothing but scraps if you’re lucky, but you nod in affirmation of his message while your heart is racing with anxiety.

As the Major turns to leave, you blurt out, “If I may ask, what’s the nature of this meeting?”

“I usually know everything that goes on around here,” he gives a little shrug, “but with this… it’s none of my business. I’m just the messenger. And remember. 1600. Major General Armstrong doesn’t like tardiness.”

You give another nod, although Miles doesn’t even acknowledge you at this point. He has far more urgent business to attend to than the affairs of a newbie.

The rest of the day moves at the most awkward pace. Hardly any time passes when you check the clock, and yet before you know it, it’s nearly 1600 hours. A new anxiety races through your mind as a million scenarios run through your head all at once. You take the little time you have left before the scheduled meeting and splash some water on your face to freshen up and calm your nerves.

Before you know it, you’re standing at the door to the Major General’s quarters. You take a long, deep breath before knocking, the clanging against the metal door echos down the hall. You patiently wait, wondering if this was just a joke. As you question whether to walk away or not, you hear the door unlocking. Peeking out from the crack in the door is the glaring blue eyes of your commander. You salute and she looks you up and down for a moment before stepping back, beckoning you to enter.

She’s wearing her usual blue uniform with that intimidating sword at her side. As you walk in, you’re immediately drawn to the fact her quarters are just as immaculately kept as her office. Nothing looks out of place or untidy in the least. She closes the door behind you and locks it, which is much more ominous than you would have thought metal rubbing and clicking against metal could ever sound.

“Well,” she says as she walks past you, “how are you finding Fort Briggs so far? Is it to your liking?”

You’re not sure if it’s a real question or not, but you answer anyway. “It’s great, ma’am. I have no qualms, and the dedication of your soldiers to their work is truly the thing of legend.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Olivier shrugs the coat from her shoulders and delicately hangs it on her coat rack. You don’t think you’ve ever seen the woman without her trademark jacket before, but then again, you’ve also never had a superior officer jerk you off in her office until just a few days ago either.

She continues unbuttoning her uniform and removing medals as if you weren’t there. She hasn’t given you an order yet and you’re too frightened to interrupt what she’s doing—not that you’d want to stop her anyway. She takes off the uniform jacket next, leaving her in only a white tank top, which shows off her white bra beneath. The blonde walks to a tall, ornate wardrobe on the far side of the wall and puts the uniform on a hanger before setting it inside.

Seeing her look so casual at this point is enough to cause your cock to strain against your pants as you secretly wish she’d give you some kind of command instead of teasing you like this. Her back is turned to you, but you can tell she’s unbuckling her belt and unzipping her pants just by the sound of it.

Your breath stops as her pants slide downward, slowly at first, until you catch the first shocking view of the Major General’s white thong panties. The high-waisted underwear brings the perfect amount of attention to her hips and just how perfectly round her ass is. Your erection presses against your pants and is extremely noticeable now. And then the Major General turns around, her gaze immediately focusing on your crotch. A little smirk crosses her lips as she approaches you again.

You’re not sure what to do, considering you’ve never been aroused while in the presence of a superior before, so you simply stand there with your hands at your side while your dick is uncomfortably confined by your pants.

“Go ahead and strip. You can sit on the bed if you want,” the blonde says with a laid back demeanor.

As per usual, you hesitate to obey but remember not to ask any questions. You remove your uniform with an unsteady pace while you watch the practically naked Major General lazily tidy up a few things around the room while waiting for you. She Once you pull your boxers down, your completely hard cock can finally stand at its full attention. You’ve no idea what’s going to happen next, but you timidly make your way to the bed and sit on the edge while watching the blonde. She looks over her shoulder to you, and finally approaches you.

Standing in front of you, she eases her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties and tugs them down. You find yourself holding your breath as you stare at her bare pussy, but you can’t help but feel a little guilty as she catches your lingering gaze. You can feel the rush of heat as you deeply blush, but then you’re practically terrified as she drops to her knees in front of you. There’s no way this is happening… She delicately wraps her fingers around your achingly hard cock and slowly jerks it up and down while precum dribbles from the head.

You close your eyes as your mouth hangs open in a silent gasp of pleasure. It’s taking every ounce of concentration to not blow your load. You suddenly feel the blonde’s soft, plush lips wrapping around the head of your cock, followed by her tongue flicking up and down the tip before pulling away with an audible pop. Your dick throbs and pulses as if you’re about to climax, and then her delicate fingers tighten around your shaft with an almost inhuman grip. You gasp as your cock continues to resonate with a halted orgasm and you glance down to see the Major General staring up with you rather blankly, as if with disappointment.

Slowly, her iron grip strokes your spasming cock while tiny dribbles of jizz drip from the tip. With absolutely no passion in her eyes, she wraps her lips around the head of your dick again and swirls her tongue around the crown of your dick. Loosening her grip, you feel the pressure of your climax finally shoot into the blonde’s mouth. She bobs her head up and down just a bit, coaxing out as much of your seed as possible before swallowing it down and pulling away again, this time with a much wetter, slurping sound.

You sigh in relief and lean back on the bed while staring at the ceiling. The Major General stands and moves to the nightstand by the bed before coming back and tossing a small bottle at you. Panicking, you barely catch it. Inspecting the label, you realize she’s given you a container of lubricant. Your mind races as you try to figure out what the domineering woman wants, and if you even want any part of it. After all, you didn’t sign up for any of this.

Wordlessly, the blonde kneels on the bed next to you. You give a relieved sigh, thankful the lube wasn’t to be used on you. As you shakily stand, still getting over the rather rough and nearly ruined orgasm just a few moments ago, you can’t help but stare at the Major General’s perfect ass, bent over and presented to you. The two thick, round globes of flesh are so inviting that you just want to shove your face between them and lick from the bottom of her slit to her pink, puckered asshole.

Your dick, unsurprisingly, is still completely hard. You put the lubricant down, knowing you won’t need it as you position your dick at her pussy and ease your hips forward. The sensation is so warm and tight around the tip of your dick, but she curiously keeps pulling away.

“Are you stupid?” she says, looking over her shoulder with a scowl of disgust. You’re not sure what you’ve done, but she’s extremely pissed. “I gave you lube for a reason. Use it.”

“You seem plenty wet as-is,” you comment.

“It’s not for that,” she smirks. “Do you think you’ve earned the right to fuck my pussy? To feasibly knock up a superior? Hah!”

You’re stunned as you look down at her ass, and then focus on her tight, puckered asshole. You’re definitely understanding the need for lube now. And yet you can’t help yourself. You sink to your knees, staring at this woman’s perfect ass and place your hands on each cheek. You squeeze it with admiration before gently spreading them wide. The Major General is confused at first, slightly looking over her shoulder before she makes an audible gasp of surprise as she feels your tongue against her tight asshole. You lick and lap at the pink, puckered hole, your tongue swirling around the rim before gently poking at the center. You can hear the normally cool and collected woman letting out muffled moans of pleasure as she arches her back. You lick a bit lower, sampling the Major General’s absolutely dripping pussy. Up and down, your tongue slides over her slit before lapping over her asshole again. You keep squeezing and kneading her ass cheeks as you bathe her rear in your saliva.

You pull away with a gasp for air while you watch her tight, pink hole gently winking at you. Coating your dick in lube, you carefully squirt a dollop onto her asshole and watch her clench as the cold liquid runs over her anus and down over her pussy. You coat your middle and pointer fingers in the substance as well before gently poking against her ass. The digits slide in surprisingly easily as you pump them in and out to get her fully prepared.

Finally, you place the head of your dick against her cute, pink, winking asshole. You almost don’t want to push in just because it already feels so good. The Major General has other plans, though. She pushes herself back rather harshly, taking in about half of your dick all at once. You have to grab her hips to keep from being slammed over by her ass. Instinctively, you push forward, burying the rest of your cock into her tightly clenching asshole. The two of you quickly establish a quick rhythm slamming into her with your hips bouncing against her rear and causing her to jiggle with every impact.

Your fingers sink into her hips as you truly start to plunge yourself roughly into her clenching and constricting asshole. She arches her back as she bounces against you, slamming her thick ass against you so hard that she might as well be fucking you instead. But you take this as a challenge to not be outdone as you slam into her with the same ferocity.

It starts as soft moans that almost aren’t even audible, but the blonde’s groans of pleasure quickly ramp up into full, liberated cries of passion as her tight, little ass clenches around the dick pounding her ass. Femme-cum dribbles down the inside of her thighs as she buries her face against the sheets while she cums.

You’re not far behind as you watch the ecstasy-driven throes of pleasure coursing through the Major General, you can’t help but feel your cock hardening as you erupt directly into the woman’s bowels. Each pulse of your dick leaves another little splatter of jizz in her ass. Satisfied, you pump in and out a few more times before the blonde starts to push you off. Like a good soldier, you pull out and clean yourself off. The Major General rolls onto her plush rear and crosses her legs. She looks like a pin-up model as she eyes you with a sultry glance of satisfaction.

“Thank you,” she says with a wistful sigh.

“Y-yes, ma’am,” you nod as you say it with too much enthusiasm. You’re more than eager to keep going, and yet she has completely different plans.

“Gather your things and get out,” she dismissively motions you away while crawling further onto her bed.

You’re extremely disappointed, but you know better than to question her. You nod and gather your clothing before making your way to the door without putting any of it on. You still have no idea what’s going on here, but the humiliation of changing in the hallway is certainly worth keeping whatever this is going… You can only hope that she calls for you again sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]


End file.
